September Jeff The Killer
by SolitaryRottenGirl524
Summary: Jeff olvido todo lo que hiso el mismo dia que mato a su familia, y intentara encontrar pistas. Me inspire en la cancion September, Pesimo summary y terrible historia de Jeff The Killer


Hola soy, Ya saben quien soy y si no vean quien publico la historia ¬¬ Bueno les traje una historia malisima de Jeff The Killer, Me inspire en una cancion de ponys llamada September es buena c:

* * *

"No puedo recordar

Lo que sucedio en Septiembre"

Todo estaba oscuro, no sabia donde estaba.

Con un agudo dolor en su cabeza cerro con fuerza los ojos.

¿Donde estaban todos? No lograba recordar nada

Solo quiero saber lo que sucedio antes, de que todo estuviera destrozado.

Con cuidado se sento en el suelo que anteriormente estaba recostado, posando su mano en la cabeza.

Con lentitud abrio ojos, miro para el frente.

Todo el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas.

Con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos castaños, se levanto observando para todos lados.

Con pasos lentos se encamino a una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta y con la luz encendida.

Con sus ojos abiertos observo vacilante la puerta que dirijia hacia el baño.

Hay rastros de sangre durante sus pasos.

Por cada paso que daba encontraba objetos, Un retrato de 4 personas roto con pedazos de vidrios esparsidos por el suelo, una mancha de sangre, paredes rotas.

Poso su mano derecha temblorosa sobre la puerta, abriendola poco a poco.

El lavamanos estaba lleno de sangre fresca que goteaba por el suelo dejando un gran charco carmesi.

Lo que realmente lo que le sorprendio fue lo que estaba escrito en el espejo:

"Yo soy hermoso"

Se observo en el espejo manchado de sangre, poso una mano en su rostro.

Unas ojeras se encontrban abajo de sus ojos, sentia que algo no iba bien con su apariencia.

Algo faltaba...

Otra punzada de dolor, con una expresion de dolor se llevo su mano izquierda hacia la zona del dolor.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, se encamino hacia la puerta para salir de ahi en busca de alguien.

Subio las escaleras hasta entrar a una habitacion, 2 personas muertas estaban sobre la cama.

Con sus ojos en blanco se quedo inmovil observando los 2 cuerpo sin vida.

Las lagrimas se empezaron acumular en sus ojos

¿Que estaba pasando?

¿Porque no recuerda nada?

Salio disparado de la habitacion de sus padres, las lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

Con la respiracion alterada, se apoyo del marco de la puerta observando con horror.

Todas las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos salieron, Se llevo sus dos manos al rostro llorando descontroladamente.

Sus manos estaban pegajosas, como si tuvieran algo en ellas.

S-Sangre...

¿Que estaba pasando? Aun no lo lograba entender

Una risa resono en su cabeza.

Con dolor poso su mano en su oreja intentanto cezar aquella risa maniatica.

Acaba de descubrir que su familia fue asesinada por algo muy fuerte.

Ha recuperado un pequeño recuerdo

Llego a su cabeza asi de repente...

_Un hospital, un joven en la camilla_

_Su pelo estaba todo chamuscado, su piel era blanca como un papel y todo su cuerpo estaba vendado._

_2 personas una mujer y un joven._

_Todas las vendas cayeron al suelo._

_-Jeff no esta tan mal- Dijo una voz que le parecia familiar._

_-¿Q-Que no esta tan mal?- Dijo el joven - ¡Como puede estar mal algo que ya es perfecto!_

Consiguio una pista de lo que sucedio.

Parece que es algo peor de lo que pensaba

Estaba sudando frio, sus manos le temblaban,mantenia su mandibula apretada, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos par en par y sus puños estaban apretados.

Solto un gemido de dolor, Otro recuerdo:

_Un par de dedos ensangrentados escribian sobre el espejo_

_El joven que lo escribia era el mismo que estaba en la camilla del hospital_

_Hecho una mirada para atras_

_No tenia parpados, una mirada que lograba perturbar a cualquiera._

_Una sonrisa tallada en su rostro con la sangre brotando aun de su boca._

_Solto una risa maniaca._

_Su hermano, el joven encima de el con un cuchillo en mano._

_Sangre..._

Los latidos de su corazon volvieron

Con la mano derecha en su ojo, mietras todo su cuerpo temblaban

Solto una risa

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo, Yo asesine a todos- Dijo recuperando su nueva apariencia, Al igual que su locura...

* * *

No me jusguen no se escribir x,c Espero que les alla gustado un poquita

Sayounara!


End file.
